Never To Be Spoken Of
by AllYouNeedIsLove66
Summary: She's 14. She's different. She's odd. She doesn't know her own name. She's only a girl who doesn't have a treasure that most do. But when she finds the land she's always hoped to come too, and gets what she's always wanted, she's caught in a life or death situation. She only has one chance to save the place that means the most to her. The only question is, can she?


Rain drops rapidly threw themselves against the small window. They slid down the glass in a blink of an eye. I've always had a thing for the rain. I think of it as a metaphor for my life. Rain falls to the ground hard, just like I do. They gradually rise back up, but nobody sees them, and most people wouldn't even notice it's there, just like me. Then, before you know it, it falls back down again. I've never been happy. Another raindrop slides carelessly down the window, as I sit here alone.

I've not a clue what my name was. I'm not even really sure what my voice sounded like. I come up with images of words in my head, and talk to myself like that. They call me a retard, but I call them lucky. I'm what those people may refer to as "deaf". I've never spoken a word in my 14 years of life. I learned the English language from reading books, and gradually picking up the definitions of them. I failed at trying to learn sign language, because I could never memorize what the hand gestures actually meant. You would think that it is a miracle that I can even write.

I feel very much alone in the world. I've never met a person that was quite like me. I've never met a person who couldn't hear or speak. It always took bad impact on me, as I'm always looked down as a retard or even a cripple. I've long orange hair with blue eyes. I have a medium body frame and long legs too. I did have a little bit of weight on me though, but not too much anyway.

I closed the window curtains and sat there in silence. Everything around me was now dark and black, as I feel it is all of the time. I sat n the little stool placed right behind me. I just stared off into the darkness, deep in thought and thinking about everything that I've been through all of these years.

It's not easy being made fun of, and not having something that a lot of other people do have. I've always wondered what it was like to hear. What is sound like? What was music? What was laughter? When people do this "laughing" gesture, they seem so happy. Their smiles spread out wide and sometimes their faces turn red from how much they were "laughing". Happiness and laughter is like air: it's there, but I don't feel it. I can't feel it. I'd never feel it.

I remember in kindergarten, when everybody didn't care how they looked like or how they acted. The school put me in special education classes. The teacher was completely oblivious to how smart I really was. I already knew how to multiply with factors up to six. But yet, she talked to me like I was a baby. She would make silly faces and try to make me laugh, but I'd sit there with no emotion and in utter silence. It made the other kids laugh, but certainly not me.

When we went out to recess on the first day, everybody was trying to talk to me. I couldn't respond, so for the rest of the year, nobody even bothered to come near me, when all I wanted was a friend. I could never tell anybody though. It was definitely rough.

A flash came through the curtains. I opened the curtains and saw the rain drops coming down at a rapid speed. I had a sudden urge to go outside and stand in the rain. I've never really felt rain before. Is it odd? Yes, it was. I felt that everything would just wash away. So that's what I did. I ran outside in my sweatpants and my t shirt and stood in the pouring rain.

The rain ran down my face, making my mascara run. I forgot completely about my mom, dad, and my two little brothers, Davy (who was 13) and Tommy (who was 10). My brothers knew how to talk to me, and they could understand me when I made gestures and tried to point out things. For example, if I wanted to play our original _Atari_ with them, I'd grab a game controller and point to it. They would either nod or shake their heads. We also talked by writing, which is how I got to know their names. But when I asked them what my name was, they ran out of the room in their bright uniforms and a soccer ball and waved me good bye. I never understood why they would do that, but it was always around the same time of day, just like they had done a few minutes earlier. I also watched my parents walk out the door behind them, so now I'm here alone.

While on the other hand, my mother and father were oblivious to my knowledge and spoke about me in nasty ways right in front of me. I could tell by them constantly glancing at me in sometimes disgusted our upset looks.

When my parents would try to introduce me to someone, the person would act really happy and try to talk with me. But I would just stand there, looking at them with no emotion at all. The person would usually just wave good bye awkwardly and walk to their house, or their parents. I really just wanted a friend like Davy or Tommy (or Tom Tom as we'd sometimes call him).

But I guess that's a lot to ask for...


End file.
